PROJECT SUMIVIARY (See instructions): The Administrative and Statistical Core (CORE A) is overseen by the PI, Dr. Lipton. This Core organizes and handles supply ordering, equipment maintenance, budgets, preparation of grant reports and manuscripts, scheduling of weekly Program Meetings, scheduling relevant seminars, and other administrative duties of the Program Project. Since ordering is centralized for all members of the Program Project, an economies of scale will be achieved by insuring that duplicate orders do not occur between the various projects and cores, and also that the various projects and cores can share similar orders. Additionally by ordering in bulk for the entire Program Project, discounts can often be obtained. The Statistical Services of the Core will be provided by Professor lan Abramson, a Ph.D. statistician who is expert in this area and housed in the nearby Department of Mathematics at UC San Diego, where the P.I., Dr. Lipton, also has a co-appointment. The statistical component of the Core will provide statistical assistance with experimental design, data evaluation, and manuscript preparation. Statistical services are extremely important to several aspects of the planned experiments analyzing the effectiveness of NMDA receptor antagonists and related molecules in ameliorating cognitive dysfunction in animal models (and eventually humans) with Down syndrome (DS). Power analyses performed by the Statistician are useful in planning how many animals will be required for a given experiment in order to have adequate probability of detection of an expected difference. Project I will use the Statistician to analyze data for significance. Projects II and III will use Power Analyses to plan experiments in terms of how many animals need to be tested in each paradigm. All three projects will order supplies by the Administrative Core and use the secretarial/managerial services provided.